Small, mobile computing devices such as personal desktop assistants, contemporary mobile telephones, hand-held and pocket-sized computers, tablet personal computers and the like, are becoming important and popular user tools. In general, they have become small enough to be extremely convenient, while consuming less battery power, and at the same time have become capable of running more powerful applications.
Recent developments have resulted in such devices being able to connect to networks, including the Internet. Contemporary mobile devices such as a PocketPC thus may integrate a variety of wireless radios that are used for transmitting information. For example, a typical mobile computing device may integrate a cellular phone, Wireless Ethernet (also known as 802.11b or Wi-Fi), and Bluetooth™ wireless technology. Likewise, mobile telephones such as those running Microsoft® Smartphone software allow users to make conventional mobile telephone calls and also access the Internet, as well as send and receive e-mails and files, store contacts, maintain appointments and do many other things contemporary computers can now do. While the connectivity features of such devices provide a number of benefits, having wireless connectivity leads to a number of problems. For example, in certain environments, wireless radios are not allowed, however the usage of a mobile device for other reasons, such as for data entry or playing games, still may be desired. As a further problem, wireless radios consume power and in some cases users will want to take a more active role in managing their power state. Still other times, a user may want a certain radio active, such as the radio that provides a Bluetooth™ connection, but not the radio that enables the device to act as a cellular phone.
In sum, there are times when users want a mobile device operational, but in a state in which one or more, or all wireless radios are selectively turned off, or turned off as a whole. Improvements in convenience that increase the usability of mobile devices are needed, however heretofore there has been no convenient solution to providing power control of a mobile device's wireless radios.